It Just Worked
by LF7
Summary: They fought. They screamed. They loved. And, yet, somehow, it worked. Dasey.


_This was actually how Pages that tell My Story was supposed to go. But, it kind of took me in another direction once started. So, while it's in its temporarily hiatus mode, I decided to post this. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek_

_xxXXxx_

They weren't the usual couple. _They were Derek and Casey_.

They fought. They screamed. They loved. And, yet, somehow, it worked.

It was not some fantasy cliché movie. In fact, the idea of a "them" never really crossed their minds. They didn't share an apartment. They didn't share a dorm. They didn't share friends. _Because he was Derek and she was Casey_. They didn't run in the same circles and they definitely didn't "talk to each other in the Quad". The University was too big to run into each other randomly on campus, so, that never happened either.

The only time they really saw each other was when they visited home. Which wasn't often since Casey rarely came home, and Derek only came home for Christmas breaks. But, when they were together… Well, let's just say _He was Derek and She was Casey_. In fact, their relationship had slowly drifted apart. They were both busy. And, irritating one another wasn't high up on their lists of things to do.

He had his babes, she had her boyfriends. He had his hockey, she had her dancing. _They were Derek and Casey_. Too stubborn and too self-centered to think about any but themselves. Or care.

What brought them together was something completely un-planned and completely un-expected.

xxXXxx

It had been a year since she'd last seen him.

There she stood pacing back and forth in the only bathroom in the entire sorority house. She picked up her box. She set it down. She picked it up. She set it down. She didn't have a best friend here, just a lot of good ones. So, there was nobody she could go to for this. Nobody.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't do this. She sat down on the cold, hard floor, leaned her head back against the wall and started crying. Her soft tears turning into sobs. Her soft sobs turning into bigger sobs. Her huge sobs turning into full out hysterical mental break down.

And she was scaring the whole house.

They had tried countless times to get her out of the bathroom. Some with violence, others with soft soothing words. And, somehow, before they knew it, seven hours had gone by.

All the girls were gathered by the door screaming, "Casey! This is the ONLY bathroom, you know? You couldn't of had this mental breakdown in your ROOM?!?"

"Casey, I promise you don't have to come out. Just let me pee!"

But, nothing worked. In the midst of all these screams, she heard him. Him him. Derek. She hadn't seen him in almost a year. What could he be doing here? "What's going on?"

She couldn't make out all of it, but the words, Casey, breakdown, and seven hours made it through the wooden door. Suddenly, she heard, "Spacey, stop being such a drama queen and open the damn door!"

"Go away, Derek!" Her voice raspy from the tears.

This was improvement. She hadn't spoken to anyone.

"Casey, I swear to God, I will kung-fu this door down if you don't get your ass out here!"

He sounded angry, she sucked in his cheeks. What did he know? Nothing. So, how dare he try to talk to her that way! He didn't know what she was going through. Nobody did.

But, she couldn't get any insults out. It's not like she couldn't think of any, it was more like what was the point? Nothing mattered anymore. When he didn't get a response, Derek started to get a little scared.

He heard some muttering, and then,

"Casey," He started off slowly, in his 'kind' persuasive voice. "Will you please let me in?"

She started crying again. "No."

"I'll call Nora."

She stopped. Abruptly. Causing her to have hiccups. She hastened to the door and cracked it open. She peeked her head out the door and they took one look at her face and cringed. It was red and blotchy, and tears were stained on her face and getting washed out by the fresh new ones.

"I'm fine, okay?" She whispers pathetically. "Peachy. Just give me… some more ti-"

Derek pushes Casey back into the bathroom, and follows after. He slams the door shut and locks it.

He closes his eyes, takes a minute to gather his thoughts, and pushes his fear of tears aside. He opens them and Casey is sitting back down on the floor banging her head against the wall.

Whatever's wrong with her, he feels really bad about it.

"Casey," He says softly.

Tears drift down her face and onto her neck as she continues her incessant banging.

He sits down next to her and places his hand behind her head to soften the blow. When her head doesn't hit hard wall her eyes flash open. "Der-ek! Stop!"

"Stop what?"

"Being here."

He smirked at her.

She was indignant. "I'm serious."

"Since when do I listen to you?" He had – accidentally – removed his hand from the wall and she went back to killing more brain cells. He pulls her body forward slips behind her and wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. Daring her to slam her head back.

She turned her head to the side to look him in the eye. "Derek, what are you doing?"

"Casey," He started. "If there was ever anything really wrong, you know you could come to me, right? I mean, you should know that. I shouldn't have to be saying this."

"Derek, stop. I'm going to need to be able to do things on my own." She places her hands to her face and cries.

"Okay, um," He shifts uncomfortably. "Did he break up with you?"

"Who?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I just assumed there was a 'he'."

"There's not a 'he'. Anymore, anyway. I'm _so_ stupid." She was beating herself up like crazy and for the first time in his life it WASN'T fun to watch her freak out.

"Casey," He grabs her face and looks her dead in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You don't wanna know."

"I wanna know." He assures.

"You really wanna know?"

He replies sarcastically, "That's what I've been saying."

She nodded, reached into the cabinet under the sink and pulled a box. She set it down on the floor in front of her, and pointed. "That's what's wrong."

He looks at the box and stiffens. "You're not… You're not telling me…. You're not saying that… Oh, Casey."

She just bursts into tears, shaking her head, muttering something he can't understand. But, she doesn't have to say anything because he wouldn't have heard her anyway. He's too busy staring off into space, trying to comprehend this whole situation.

"Y-y-you're you're having sex." His attempt at sounding casual failed.

She rolled her eyes. "I haven't taken it yet."

"You've been sitting in here for 7 hours and you haven't taken it yet!" She shakes her head. He pulls her to her feet, shoving the box at her. "Well, go! Pee on the friggin' stick!"

Her face falls. "I can't!"

He screams back. "You not only can, but you will!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" She's turned all red again, but it's a red he remembers, not that scary-blotchy red from earlier.

"Because you're being a dumbass. Trust me. I know a dumbass when I see one."

When she didn't respond on the comment he gave her, the comment he FED her, he freaked out.

"Casey, you're scaring me. You're really _really_ scaring me. I have half a mind to drag you to the doctor. I can't think. I-I-I-"

"Okay," She says quickly, to stop him from freaking out. They didn't need two people freaking out. "I'll take the test."

He lets out a sigh of relief. "Good. I'll turn around."

"Derek," She stands in front of him. "You have to promise me something."

"Yeah," He nods.

"You have to _promise_ that you'll drive me to one of those Abortion Centers. Promise me you'll take me. 'Cause I can't do it alone. I don't even think they let you-"

His eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Casey, I can't promise you something like that. You're being rash-"

"Promise me! I don't want anyone to know about this, okay? Just you and me. You can do that for me, right, Derek?" When he didn't answer she repeated scared. "Right?"

"Right, Case, but," He was scared out of his mind. He was only 20. He wasn't supposed to be dealing with these kinds of situations yet. Yeah, he matured some, but this was too real for him. He was still in college.

"No buts. It's my decision." She said firmly turning toward the toilet.

"Casey, just think about this. You always over-analyze things. Why when something's important do you forget your abilities? Just think about every option, okay? Just think about it, before you do anything to rash."

Casey's face turned into a glare. "I _thought_ about it for seven hours."

"Well, take a few weeks."

"No!" Casey screeched.

"Casey," He grabs her arm. "I don't want you to do anything you'll regret. Let's take this one step at a time."

He turns around and waits until she tells him he can turn around. When she does, he turns around and she has a look of complete terror written all over her face. He pulls out his cell phone.

"How long?"

"F-five minutes." She looks down at the stick. "In five minutes, my life will change forever." She bites down her lip. He sets a countdown on his phone and sits down next to her on the floor again.

"Or not." She looks up at him.

"What?"

He repeats. "Or not."

She almost smiled at that.

"Could you just… could you maybe hold my hand?" She's looking everywhere, but at him. He doesn't think twice when he reaches down, grabs her hand, and interlaces their fingers. He strokes her hand with his thumb thinking of ways to distract her.

"You know, we haven't spoken in a year. We haven't literally seen each other in a year."

She looks up at him and whispers, "Yeah, I know."

He continues. "I mean, the last time you came to one of my hockey games must've been, what, freshman year?"

She looked at him puzzled. "How do you know I came to your game freshman year?"

"I always know, Casey." His gaze was so intense, she had to break away and look at the wall in front of them.

"I'm so scared." She said, lips quivering.

And, so, he did what he always did when he tried to distract a girl. He couldn't help it. It was instinctual. He bent down and smashed his lips against her quivering ones. He kissed her with such passion that she felt compelled to return it. He deepened the kiss, putting everything he had into the kiss. Everything he'd been holding in. Their lips fierce, passionate. He pulled her body as close to him as he could manage and rubbed his hand on her neck. They break apart for air and they're staring at each other. Not lovingly. Confused. And then, the phone rings and Casey's eyes are filling quickly with tears again.

"Want me to look for you?" She nods slowly.

He walks over to the counter grabs the part that doesn't have pee covering it. "Which color means what again?"

"Blue pregnant. Pink not."

He takes a deep breath and looks down and tries to keep a straight face. "I am so sorry, Casey."

She sinks against the toilet, crying hysterically.

He continues. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you to the Abortion Center."

"What!" She slurps. "You promised! You promised! Are you serious, right now?"

"I'm not taking you," He says. "Because you don't need to go."

She takes a second, chews it over and her face turns into a mean glare. "Derek Venturi, I am going to kick your ass!"

They both break out into this huge grin and she runs over to hug him, and says all the venom leaving her voice. "Your wonderful, awesome, _amazing_ ass!"

He pulls away for a second and raises his eyebrow. "You think my ass is amazing?"

She says seriously. "I think you're amazing." And wraps her arms around his neck bring her mouth close to his.

"They all do." And then, he closes the distance.

Both distances. They would never go that long without seeing each other again.

_Because he was Derek and she was Casey_. And, it just worked.

"Wait… so, you don't think my ass is amazing?"

* * *

haha. review. Laura :D

P.s. I'm working extremely hard on Pages i swear. But, i really dont know what direction i want to flow in. I'm trying, honestly.


End file.
